


Been Too Long Since I've Seen Your Face

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, season 3 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has graduated college and has come home, Derek celebrates him being home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Too Long Since I've Seen Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazonwaterlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonwaterlily/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely slytherintherussian cause it was her idea and she is the prettiest ballerina in the fruit cup!!

The cab ride home was a long one but that was okay with Stiles, he was just glad to be home for more than a week.

Stiles loved New York and going to NYU was one of the best things to happen to him but he missed home, he missed his dad and more than anything he missed the pack. It had been a hard decision to make when his college acceptance letters had come, he had the choice to go to Berkley which was not too far away on a half scholarship or go to NYU on a full scholarship. His dad was happy that he got in to either and as much as he didn’t want Stiles to leave he convinced Stiles that NYU was the better option. The pack had been shocked when he told them, most of them not going all that far, – apart from Lydia who was a genius and was not settling on an ‘inferior’ school just because she has joined the pack – they all wanted to stay close to home and close to their alpha.

Scott spent the week before Stiles left attached to his hip telling him that he had to visit as much as possible and that he had to Skype him every night. Isaac on the other hand had been angry, kept saying that the pack wasn’t supposed to split up and that Stiles was tearing the pack apart, he admitted later that he may have been being a little dramatic but he really didn’t want Stiles to leave. Derek hadn’t said much to Stiles till the night before he left when he climbed through Stiles’ window.

Stiles had been second guessing his decision, thinking about who would look after his Dad and make sure he ate healthy, and who would make sure that Scott doesn’t get himself killed by stumbling into a coven of witches, or who would hug Isaac when he was feeling san, who would snark back at Jackson when he was being an ass or tell Allison that she was looking pretty on the days when she starts to feel insecure.

Derek had sat next to Stiles on his bed and wrapped an arm around him telling him that it would be okay, that he would always be part of the pack and he promised him that he would look after his dad while Stiles was away, it had been really sweet and Stiles was surprised at how much better he felt after that. Derek had ended up staying the night reassuring Stiles that he had made the right decision he had woken up the next day alone in his bed but more confident about leaving.

The cab pulled into his driveway and Stiles’ beloved jeep came into view, he grabbed all of his bags and paid the driver, he was about to start lugging all of his stuff into the house when the door swung open and his Dad came plundering down the stairs to wrap stiles up in a big hug.

Stiles laughed “Hey dad, missed you too!” the sheriff pulls away from his son with a smile,

“It’s just good to have you home kiddo” he says hugging him once more before helping him drag his bags to his old room.

It had been late when Stiles arrived so after a quick meal both men headed to bed, the Sheriff needed to be up early for work tomorrow and Stiles needed his rest for his day of doing absolutely nothing till Scott got there in that afternoon, then they would do nothing together for the rest of the day. It’s going to be awesome.

For now though all Stiles wants is to crash in a room that he doesn’t share where he can enjoy some private ‘stiles time’.

* * *

Hanging with Scott was fun, it had been a long time since they got to spend some quality one on one time together, between planning the wedding with Allison and studying to be a vet Scott had been so busy so even when Stiles manages to come back to beacon hills for a few days they would only see each other for more than a few hours.

After kicking Scott’s ass in every video game that Stiles owned Scott announced that he had to go, he and Allison had to do some sort of cake tasting and he left promising to steal some cake for Stiles.

The day passed slowly after that, Stiles just relaxing and relishing in being back home.

At dinner the Sheriff caught stiles up on what had been happening around town, Melissa was considering moving to a smaller house, with Scott living with Alison and Isaac back living with Derek she had more space than she would ever need, the sheriff and Melissa had started dating back in Scott and Stiles’ final year of high school and thing were great but they hadn’t moved in together yet because the sheriff was unwilling to make Stiles feel like he was trying to replace stiles’ mother, hearing about Melissa wanting to downsize though, Stiles encouraged  his father to just go for it. Stiles didn’t plan on living with his father for long and he think that his dad should be happy.

The next biggest news in Beacon Hills however was still that Derek had finally got of his werewolf ass and finished his firefighter training and was now a fully-fledged firefighter, Stiles had thought it was the stupidest idea ever for _Derek Hale_ to be a firefighter but it turned out to be a one of the best things the alpha werewolf has ever done, during his training he developed social skills and a sense of humour which Stiles greatly appreciated.

His dad had left after dinner, he was staying at Melissa’s tonight but promised Stiles that they would spend the whole day together tomorrow, Stiles saw him off with an overzealous wave and a call of good luck that his father just responded with a call of “Shut up Stiles!” that had absolutely no heat behind it.

Stiles spent the rest of that night e-mailing friends from UNI seeing how their trips home were and what they were up to. Stiles had graduated a few weeks ago with a bachelor in early childhood education and a bachelor in creative writing, the plan was to teach kindergarten at Beacon Hills Primary while he works on his novel.

The next day Stiles and his Dad spent the day out, the Sheriff didn’t have to work till that night so they had lunch at Stiles’ favourite diner that was on the other side of town, they even took Stiles’ jeep because he has missed his baby. It was too far to take the Jeep to New York so he was forced to leave her behind.

After lunch the pair decided to go visit Stiles’ mother, it had been a while since Stiles had been able to visit because of school and he felt bad about that. They spent a while there his dad telling Stiles stories from when he and Claudia had first started dating, apparently Claudia’s father had hated John, so John became a complete suck up but the nicer he was to her father the more he seemed to hate him, one time he had come to pick Claudia up for a date and her father was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning his gun, her father had been a deputy at the local police station and decided that now that John and Claudia were getting serious he wanted to sit down and talk about Johns future, Stiles’ dad said he had been terrified shaking as he sat there in-front of Claudia’s father and when the deputy had asked what John planned for his future he told him that he wanted to be a police officer as a way to make the deputy hate him less and he had been so happy that John had actually become a police officer just so her father wouldn’t hate him and now here he was Sheriff, all because he was scared of Claudia’s father.

Stiles had laughed so hard at the story that he was doubled over clutching his side, his dad had to drag him back to the car while he caught his breath.

Once home they had a quiet dinner before the Sheriff went to work and Stiles caught up on some TV shows he was behind on.

When he woke of ay three of being home he decided it was times to make the rounds with the pack starting with Isaac – and Derek by association considering they live together –, he quickly had a shower and threw on some clean clothes, grabbed his keys and headed for Derek’s apartment.

Isaac had convinced Derek that he couldn’t keep living in these horrible half decayed places so Derek had purchased an apartment not far from the centre of town, It wasn’t much but Isaac had his own room which he painted a deep green colour and Derek let him decorate it however he wanted, and to be honest Stiles think that Derek actually spoils Isaac just a little, but there is no doubt that the boy deserves it.

Stiles pulls into the guest parking at Derek’s apartment complex and headed up the stairs, there was an elevator but Stiles did not trust that thing after the time that Scott had been stuck in it for three hours.

When he reached Derek and Isaacs apartment he let himself in, Derek had given Stiles a key after the fifth time Isaac had forgotten they had plans and had gone out and Stiles had been left sitting on the door step freezing to death waiting for Isaac to get home.

“Isaac! Derek!” Stiles calls collapsing into the couch.

“Stiles?” a voice calls from the hallway and a minute later Derek come stumbling into the living room in pyjama bottoms, his hair ruffled on one side and flat on the other. Stiles couldn’t help the grin at the site of the menacing alpha werewolf.

“Hey Derek! Lookin’ good” he teases pulling himself off the obscenely comfortable couch to greet the surly wolf. Stiles came to stand in-front of Derek trying desperately not to look at the alpha’s bare, toned, ridiculous, lickable chest.

Derek for his part was just staring at the human standing in-front of him.

“You’re back?” Derek asks

“Yep! And this time for good, have a job here and everything” Stiles replies with more flailing than would ever be necessary in an effort to resist the urge to run his hand through Derek’s bed ruffled hair.

“… You’re back for good” Derek murmurs more to himself than to Stiles.

The boy frowns at how weird Derek is being and is about to ask if he’s okay when he suddenly finds himself up against the wall with an alpha werewolf in his personal space.

“Derek?” He squeaks confused and more than a little aroused.

Derek didn’t respond just surged forward kissing Stiles. Stiles froze, he couldn’t believe what was happening, Derek Hale, alpha werewolf, sex God, was kissing him. Derek started to pull away looking guilty and it snapped Stiles back into reality, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled the werewolf down into a proper kiss.

The kiss as slow and hesitant but soon became heated, both boys fighting for dominance, Stiles inevitably losing the fight and letting Derek take control. Derek’s hands travelled from Stiles’ chest down to his hips, his thumbs rubbing at the skin under the boys t-shirt.

Stiles moans and the pair break apart to catch their breath. Derek still has Stiles pushed up against the wall one leg slotted between Stiles’.

“Well, that was… um… Unexpected” Stiles breathes digging his hands into Derek’s hair and burying his face in Derek’s neck.

“Trust me it’s really not all that unexpected” Derek start kissing Stiles’ temple and down his neck, “I’ve wanted to do that for years, wanted you for years” Stiles makes a noise at the back of his throat, lifting his head so that he can kiss Derek again.

“Why didn’t you?” Stiles asks when they break for air again.

“You were going to college, I wanted you to be free to make your own choices and enjoy the full college experience, and you deserved that” Derek murmurs his turn to bury his face in Stiles’ neck and taking a deep breath.

“Well that’s just stupid!” Stiles huffs, “I couldn’t care less about the college experience, I would have much preferred to have crazy hot sex with you while I was home and then miss you horribly while I was gone, as opposed to just missing you horribly even when I was in town.”

Derek can’t think of anything to say to that so he just kisses Stiles again dragging him along to the bedroom.

“We should probably get started on that crazy hot sex idea that you mentioned earlier” Derek say tugging at Stiles’ shirt, till he pulls it over his head. Stiles laughs at how ridiculous Derek sounded.

“As much as I would love to do that, I told Isaac that I would take him to the lacrosse field and play a few rounds for old times sake” Stiles says as Derek starts sucking a mark into his neck, Stiles moans. “But you know what screw Isaac” Stiles moans pulling Derek down onto the bed with him.

“I’d much rather screw you” Derek whispers before sucking another mark just below Stiles’ ear. Stiles laughs again pushing Derek away enough to pull him into another passionate kiss.

“God I love you” Stiles breaths and then freezes, all of Derek’s muscles have become tense under Stiles’ hand and he wants nothing more than to take the words back.

“Derek no- I, no I didn’t mean- I sorry- I shouldn’t have-“ Stiles’ failed attempt at backpedalling was cut short when Derek crushed his lips onto Stiles’, kissing him with so much desperation and if Stiles didn’t know better love.

“I love you too” Derek breaths and hey would you look at that, turns out Stiles doesn’t know better.

Stiles didn’t go out and see the rest of the pack like he had planned that morning, In fact Stiles and Derek couldn’t keep their hand off each other long enough to get something to eat from the kitchen, deciding to do things that were probably very unhygienic, in the kitchen instead.

It only took a week for Melissa to move in with the Sheriff, and Stiles to move in with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr [captainwhovian](http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com)


End file.
